This application is a continuation of U.S. patent application Ser. No. 12/897,484, filed Oct. 4, 2010, now U.S. Pat. No. 8,358,464, which is a continuation of U.S. patent application Ser. No. 12/115,351, filed May 5, 2008, now U.S. Pat. No. 7,808,702, which is a continuation of U.S. patent application Ser. No. 11/526,951, filed Sep. 26, 2006, now U.S. Pat. No. 7,369,310, which is a continuation-in-part of U.S. patent application Ser. No. 10/930,255, filed Aug. 31, 2004, now U.S. Pat. No. 7,113,332, which is a continuation of U.S. patent application Ser. No. 10/327,421, filed Dec. 20, 2002, now U.S. Pat. No. 6,785,047, the disclosures of which are expressly incorporated by reference herein.
The present invention relates to projection screens. More particularly, the present invention relates to tensioned projection screens.
According to one aspect of an exemplary embodiment of the present disclosure, a projection screen apparatus for use with a projector is provided that is configured to project an image to be watched by a viewer. The projection screen apparatus includes a projection screen having a viewing surface configured to display the image to the viewer. The projection screen includes a plurality of truncated corners. The projection screen apparatus further includes a frame supporting the projection screen and including a plurality of frame members. The projection screen apparatus further includes a coupler coupling the projection screen to the frame.
According to another aspect of an exemplary embodiment of the present disclosure, a projection screen apparatus for use with a projector is provided that is configured to project an image to be watched by a viewer. The projection screen apparatus includes a projection screen having a viewing surface configured to display the image to the viewer. The projection screen includes a first perimeter edge, a second perimeter edge perpendicular to the first perimeter edge, and a corner perimeter edge angled between the first and second perimeter edges. The projection screen apparatus further includes a frame supporting the projection screen and including a plurality of frame members. The projection screen apparatus further includes a coupler coupling the projection screen to the frame.
According to yet another aspect of an exemplary embodiment of the present disclosure, a projection screen apparatus for use with a projector is provided that is configured to project an image to be watched by a viewer. The projection screen apparatus includes a projection screen having a viewing surface configured to display the image to the viewer. The projection screen defines a plurality of edges and has a length and a width. First and second edges of the projection screen have lengths less than the length of the projection screen. Third and fourth edges of the projection screen have lengths less than the width of the projection screen. The projection screen apparatus further includes a frame supporting the projection screen and including a plurality of frame members. The projection screen apparatus further includes a coupler coupling the projection screen to the frame.
Additional features of the present invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon consideration of the following detailed description of an illustrated embodiment exemplifying the best mode of carrying out the invention as presently perceived.